Un Hasta nunca y un Para siempre
by keffys
Summary: Porque ella, y sólo ella, era la Black que él necesitaba. La que él quería.


**Disclaimer: **Pues, al día de hoy, mi cabello sigue siendo castaño, mi casa sigue quedando en Venezuela y no me llegan cartas por correo de fans enloquecidos. Creo que sigo sin ser Rowling.

**Personajes: **Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius/Narcissa. Andrómeda Black, Bellatrix Black.

**Summary: **Porque ella, y sólo ella, era la Black que él necesitaba. La que él quería.

**Notas: **Yo esto lo veo muy claro. Lucius y Narcissa se quieren, pero las circunstancias no les permiten demostrarlo demasiado. Además de que adoro a todos los Malfoy (especialmente a Draco y Narcissa, debo admitir; aunque Lucius y Scorpius también me encantan).

* * *

><p><strong>Un Hasta nunca y un Para siempre.<strong>

**I.**

Desde el momento en el que el sombrero se posó sobre su cabeza, Lucius Malfoy lo supo. Ella no era ni Bellatrix, ni Andrómeda; ella era diferente. No fue una selección de dos segundos, ni tampoco una de cinco minutos.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó, luego de dos minutos, el viejo accesorio. Bellatrix Black, a su lado, sonrió con alegría y se levantó a darle un beso en la mejilla a la recién llegada rubia. Andrómeda, su hermana menor que estaba en tercer año, abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña que, luego de tanto afecto mostrado, se sentó entre Andrómeda y Lucius, justo frente a Bellatrix.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas quedado con nosotras, Cissy —dijo Bella, picando con un tenedor un poco de pavo—. Estaba aterrorizada de que, siendo tú tan inteligente, fueras a quedar en Ravenclaw.

—Ravenclaw no es tan malo —intervino Andrómeda—. Muchas personas de esa casa son lo suficientemente interesantes como para entablar una conversación.

Bellatrix sacudió la mano y bufó, mirando de soslayo a Lucius.

—Pues yo opino, y estoy segura que Malfoy comparte mi criterio, que no hay Casa que le llegue a los talones a la que nosotros pertenecemos —se metió otro pedazo de pavo a la boca y lo tragó—. Gryffindor es la mierda, todos tan valientes como para matar una mosca y luego echarse a llorar de terror; Ravenclaw está lleno de empollones sin chispa ni astucia y Hufflepuff es el ejemplo vivo de la blandenguería.

Lucius Malfoy sólo asintió y tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, para luego voltearse hacia Narcissa y extenderle la mano. Ella, dudosa, alzó su mano hasta encontrarse con la de él; en ese momento, Lucius levantó la pequeña mano pálida y la besó.

—Bienvenida a Slytherin, Narcissa —dijo entonces. Ella no sonrió, pero los ojos le brillaron. Él había alejado los labios de su mano, pero todavía la tenía cubierta con la suya.

—Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable —susurró y luego retiró su mano de entre las del chico—, Malfoy.

—Lucius —corrigió. Bellatrix alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que su hermana y, con voz maliciosa, le dijo algo que sonó a _Tal parece que Cissy tiene asegurado desde ya que sus hijos serán rubios_. O algo parecido.

Y Andrómeda asintió, estando de acuerdo con su hermana como tenía tiempo no lo hacía.

**II.**

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy parecía imponer algún tipo de respeto por su apellido. Abraxas Malfoy, su padre, era un temido miembro de la comunidad mágica y nadie deseaba despertar su ira. Era tanto el respeto que le mostraban, que nadie se le acercaba si él no lo hacía primero.

Sin embargo, Narcissa Black adoraba ser la excepción de toda regla. Y lo era. La única Black de cabello claro, la única Slytherin que no gustaba del todo del verde botella de las decoraciones de la Sala, la única alumna de primer año que imponía su presencia. La única persona que hablaba con Lucius Malfoy como si lo conociera de toda la vida, la única que se le acercaba aunque él no lo hiciera y, además, la única persona que había recibido un abrazo del rubio.

Fue una historia interesante, en realidad. Ocurrió cuando estaban en clase de Vuelo y Narcissa, luego de pasar dos segundos en el aire, se resbaló de su escoba y recorrió los escasos tres metros que la separaban de estrellarse contra el suelo. Se rompió una rodilla y Malfoy, al enterarse e ir a la enfermería, la abrazó y luego le dijo que:

—No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan frágil como para que una caída de menos de tres metros le rompa una rodilla y le abra una brecha en el codo —su tono era divertido pero severo a la vez—. Tendremos que encerrarte en una caja de cristal para que nadie te toque, Black, o bien podrías romperte en pedazos.

La llamó Black para que la frase no sonara tan sobre protectora y preocupada como podría haber sonado, pero de sus labios se quiso escapar un _Narcissa, linda _que logró evitar.

_Te podría encerrar en una mansión de cristal._

**III.**

La encontró leyendo su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en un rincón alejado de la Sala Común, con las piernas bajo su cuerpo y el cabello cayéndole en cascada por la espalda. Ella volteó a verlo con los profundos ojos azules y le sonrió, palmeando el lugar junto a ella que luego Lucius ocupó.

—Herbología es un jodido desastre —afirmó. Narcissa desvió la mirada de nuevo a su libro y asintió distraídamente.

—No hay asignatura que odie más, detesto llenarme las manos de tierra o arrancar raíces —agregó ella y luego arrugó la nariz mientras contenía una sonrisa—. Por lo menos, en Historia de la Magia puedo dormir.

Lucius rió con ganas, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado, ya que la chica tenía un extraño sentido del humor que, cosa rara para él, _actualmente _sí que lo hacía reír. Él no era de risa fácil, a menos que se tratara de la más pequeña de las Black.

—Por lo menos dentro de dos horas tengo Defensa —sonrió—, eso definitivamente le pondrá sabor a mi día.

—Pues claro, Señor Prefecto, que le alegrará el día —comentó ella jocosa—. No es secreto para nadie lo mucho que a usted le gusta batirse en duelos de demostración contra Prewett cuando el Profesor le pide su colaboración.

Lucius se encogió de hombros y sonrió mordazmente.

—Esa chica es de armas tomar, tiene un gran carácter y es una adversaria con agallas —dijo, como si nada, pero Narcissa sonrió con descaro.

—Además de la idea de vencer a la chica del Premio Anual del año pasado y molestar un poco a Weasley se te hace especialmente atractiva, ¿a que sí? —molestó. Aún estando en su tercer año, Narcissa poseía una agudeza que lo asombraba.

—Lo que sea por… —su voz se perdió lentamente y la chica alzó una ceja para luego reír.

—…Joder a un Gryffindor, a un raro o un traidor de la sangre —completó. Lucius le hizo una seña de aprobación.

—Lo que vendría a ser básicamente lo mismo —afirmó con convicción. La chica cambió de tema y, dos horas después, él se encontró llegando diez minutos tarde a su clase favorita.

**IV.**

—Hasta nunca, Malfoy —dijo Narcissa Black y le dio la espalda. Tenía el cabello tan largo y sedoso, tan rubio y brillante, como siempre, cayéndole por la espalda y ondeándose con el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar. Para sólo tener catorce años, casi quince, Narcissa tenía un cuerpo demasiado especial.

Lucius dio dos zancadas y la tomó del brazo, sin poderse controlar (y es que ningún chico de dieciséis años podría hacerlo), evitando que ella saliera de la Sala Común. Ella no se dio la vuelta ni lo miró de reojo, sólo habló con voz cansada y repleta de hastío.

—¿Qué quieres?

Lucius quería tantas cosas que no pudo decir nada. Ni verdades, ni mentiras, ni gritos y tampoco susurros. No dijo nada y sólo se quedó allí durante minutos, con el brazo de la rubia entre sus dedos mientras ella no lo miraba ni hablaba, tan impasible como si no tuviera necesidad de respirar.

—Que tus padres no le hubieran dicho a los míos que me casara con Andrómeda —fue lo único que pudo decir luego del largo silencio, porque era la más pura verdad. Tan pura como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

—Pues con Andrómeda es que te casarás, lo sabes, es un jodido hecho —dijo con antipatía y rió secamente—. Y, entonces, seremos cuñados. ¿Qué tal te parece, Malfoy?

Narcissa no le había llamado por su apellido ni una sola vez desde que Lucius le dijo su nombre el primer día de clases; ni una sola vez, aunque estuviera furiosa. Así fue que Lucius supo que ella estaba histérica, puesto que ya lo había llamado _Malfoy _(con tono seco) cinco veces en diez minutos.

—Una completa y absoluta mierda que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir —sentenció. El silencio se hizo pesado, pero la rubia había volteado y lo miraba con tirria, con fastidio, como si fuera un libro que se supiera de memoria y sólo continuara leyendo una y otra vez con la vana esperanza de que apareciera un nuevo capítulo que no aparecería jamás.

—¿Es que te crees superior a una Black? —preguntó con tono peligroso.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. Es sólo que no creo que Andrómeda sea la Black indicada para mí.

Lucius Malfoy taladró a Narcissa Black con la mirada, quien sólo bufó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Hasta… —titubeó—, hasta más tarde, Lucius.

**V.**

Fue en una cena en la Mansión de los Black, luego de que el chico Malfoy se graduara, la que desató todo. Lucius Malfoy pidió la atención de todo el mundo y, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes en el Comedor, se rebeló contra la decisión de sus padres.

—No voy a casarme con Andrómeda —lo dijo con tal seguridad y aplomo como cualquiera hubiera dicho algo que ciertamente ocurriría. Narcissa lo miró tan fijamente que él se sintió violento, con ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y jalarla sobre la mesa para besarla. Era Narcissa la Black que él quería, la indicada, la que él necesitaba en su vida.

Andrómeda se levantó a su lado y, para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó riendo.

—Gracias al Señor, Malfoy, que me has ahorrado trabajo —dijo ella, con los brillantes—. No me casaré contigo, porque…

—Para —dijo Lucius.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Andrómeda, totalmente confundida. El rubio se volvió hacia el frente y miró a Narcissa como si el Sol saliera en ella y la Luna habitara en sus labios.

—La Black que yo quiero es Narcissa.

—Pues me alegro por ustedes, porque yo me voy a casar con Ted Tonks —dijo la hermana del medio como quien dice que se casará con un mago sangre pura, lo que no era el caso ya que Tonks era hijo de muggles.

—¿¡Un sangre sucia! —chilló Bellatrix.

Luego toda la cena se fue en picado, pero Lucius se acercó a Narcissa y la tomó de la mano. Enredó los dedos entre los de la chica y la miró con los ojos grises llenos de promesas que, siendo sincero, quería cumplir pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

La tomó por la nuca y se acercó lentamente, saboreando el acercamiento como si fuera un caldero de chocolate. Cuando quedaban sólo pocos centímetros entre sus labios, ella suspiró; él sacó su lengua lentamente y le rozó el labio inferior, tentándola mientras la Mansión Black era un campo de guerra, entonces ella cerró la distancia y abrió la boca de manera inmediata.

Ella le encaja suavemente las uñas delicadamente cuidadas en los hombros y él la tiene tomada por la cintura, deslizándole los dedos por la columna vertebral como si tocara piano. Y entonces la magia se rompió en el mismo momento que lo hizo el espejo de la Sala en la que se encontraban.

—Eres la Black que necesito —dijo él, pero luego añadió—: No, eres la mujer que necesito.

—Pues, tú, Lucius, eres simple y llanamente lo que necesito en mi vida —contestó ella.

—¿Para siempre? —preguntó él con una sonrisa sarcástica. Ella rió abiertamente y lo palmeó en el hombro.

—Eso es mucho tiempo junto a ti, Lucius —jugó—. Pero soy una mujer fuerte, me veo capaz de soportarlo.

Lucius la besó de nuevo, esta vez con mayor y pronunciada lentitud, saboreando aún más el momento, fundiéndose a ella a mitad del salón de la mansión, masajeándole la lengua mientras estaban parados entre cristales rotos que reflejaban el momento y llenaban el lugar de luz que se refractaba en algunos de ellos. Las manos de Narcissa juguetearon con su largo cabello y suspiró encantada por la suavidad.

Él la tenía levantada del suelo sin darse cuenta; Narcissa era alta, pero Lucius lo era más. Entonces se separó de la mujer que quería en su vida y la colocó de nuevo en el suelo, como si nunca la hubiera levantando en mitad del beso.

—Nos casaremos.

No era una petición, era una jodida afirmación. Porque con ellos todo era así, una orden camuflada en un tono dulce, una petición que sonaba a hecho, hacer el amor en una mirada y desnudarse el alma en un beso.

Porque ellos eran la luna y la estrellas, la oscuridad de la noche y el rocío en las margaritas, los caramelos en un bol de la Sala Común y la nieve de Hogsmeade. Porque ellos eran una contradicción que, en realidad, no era una contradicción en absoluto porque entre ellos lograban entenderse. Porque ellos eran un _Hasta nunca_ que, en realidad, significa un _Para siempre_.

Porque ellos eran un para siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna opinión?<p> 


End file.
